


Flash One Shot

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

A collection of Flash one shots


	2. Thank you Flash

“He always saves the pretty ones.” She sneers at you, lightening crackling at her fingertips. How the hell did you get here? You, Iris and Barry had been on a walk, for your last night in Central City. It had been a nice vacation, weird with all the meta humans, but nice. You’d missed Iris since leaving college, and Barry was as hot as ever so that didn’t hurt matters either.   
“Thank you.”  
“What?”   
“You called me pretty.” She glares then goes flying as a red streak comes tearing into the room and crashes into her.   
“I’m going to lock her up then I’ll be back for you okay?” He says and you nod. He’s back in less than fifteen seconds, you find yourself unbound and standing in front of him. “Are you okay?”  
“Yea. Confused. I don’t know how I got here but I’m fine.”   
“Why don’t I have a mutual friend of ours check you out. Make sure you’re okay.”  
“Oh, um sure.”  
“May I?” He motions like he’s going to pick you up and you nod. You’re not feeling too steady on your feet so this is probably best. He’s gentle with you and won’t look at you for some reason, he’s got a familiar presence about him, maybe that’s why so many people trust him. Before you can finish processing what’s going on you’ve been deposited on a bed in S.T.A.R. Labs and Caitlin is hurrying toward you.   
“Are you okay?”  
“Yea. I’m fine, I think. A little confused as to what happened but other than that I’m good.”  
“Let me check for a concussion then I’ll call Barry to come get you.”  
“That’s not necessary. I can walk to their place without him.”  
“But it seems like the metas like you. I’d feel much more comfortable if Barry went with you. In case you get attacked or dizzy or something.” She finishes lamely shining a light into your eyes.   
“Fine. If it will make you happy.” You say with a soft laugh.   
“Tickled pink.” She responds with a smile. “You’re all good.” Barry walks in at the moment looking concerned.   
“Hey. What’s going on?”  
“I got kidnapped by a meta then the Flash saved me and brought me here.” You explain briefly.   
“Are you okay?”  
“Yea. Right doc?”  
“She’s fine. Would you walk her home? She does have a bump on the side of her head but it doesn’t seem tender.”  
“I didn’t even notice it until just now.” You slide off the bed and trip over a cord hanging off the side. Barry catches you before you hit the floor then looks at you concerned.   
“Are you sure you’re okay?” He looks down at you.   
“Yea. Yea I’m okay.” He lets go of your arms and you scoop up your bag then head out with Barry.   
“What’s the last thing you remember?”   
“The walk with you and Iris.”  
“That was two nights ago.” He looks worriedly over at you.   
“Barry I’m fine.” You say with a laugh weaving your arm through his. “Really.” You glance up at him and realize you’ve seen that jawline before. Only last time it was covered by part of a red mask. “You know. The Flash said something to me that I just keep playing over in my head.”  
“What’s that?” His body language has shifted, you only noticed because you’re bodies are brushing against one another.   
“He said that he was going to bring me to a mutual friend and then he brought me to Caitlin. The only reason that I know Caitlin is because of you. Does that mean you know the Flash?”  
“I’ve never met him.” Interesting. You can’t meet yourself.  
“Could you get him a message from me?”  
“I think so.” You glance up at him and see a shadow of a smile beginning. You stop walking and he looks down at you slightly puzzled. You press your lips to his taking him by surprise but he responds quickly. His hands cup the back of your head and yours clutch the sides of his shirt at his waist.   
“Thanks for saving me Flash.” You whisper. He grins down at you then he kisses you again.


	3. Midnight Visit

“Barry?” You ask sleepily coming down the stairs of your small apartment. When you’d bought the studio you’d lofted the bedroom over the kitchen to make more room. He looks strange in the darkness. “Barry? Are you okay?”  
“No.” He says and you know it’s Barry but he sounds so strange. “I-I’m hurt.” He says before he collapses onto the floor.   
“Barry!” You cry rushing to him. Flicking on the lamp nearest to him you see something you never thought you would. He’s the Flash. You don’t have a lot of time to dwell on this revelation, as blood oozes out of his side and onto your rug. “Barry? Can you hear me? Open your eyes.” You yank your bag closer to you and snap on a pair of gloves. You try to cut his suit off of him but it won’t work.   
“Barry!” You hear a tiny voice call.   
“Cisco?” You ask leaning toward Barry’s head. “Call me! Quick! I can’t get this suit to cut and I need to get to his wound.” You say and sure enough a few seconds later your phone rings.   
“Cisco?” You answer it on speaker.   
“Hey.”  
“Why did he come here? How do I get this thing off of him?”  
“Take the helmet off first, there’s a clasp on the left side that loosens it.” You get it off quickly then set it gently to the side.   
“Now what?”  
“On the left side by his neck is the zipper. Just unzip it and roll it off of him.”  
“You still haven’t answered why me.”   
“Caitlin is out of town and you’re the only other Doctor we know that we can trust.” He replies as you work on removing Barry’s suit.   
“Do you know what he was hit by?”  
“Ice dagger.”  
“For real?”   
“Yea. He heals fast.” You get the suit far enough down where you can see the wound and are horrified to see that it’s black around the edges.   
“Shit. He has severe frostbite.” You say pulling your scalpel out of your bag you cut open his skin to check the damage. Barry cries out in pain but doesn’t fully regain consciousness before passing out again.   
“What are you doing?” Cisco’s voice says from your phone. Luckily the damage is only on the first few layers of skin, his warmer body temperature kept the injury small.   
“Sorry. I had to cut him open a bit more to make sure he didn’t have internal freezing.” You explain to Cisco. You pull out a pain killer and numb the area before cutting the infected skin away. You carefully fix the internal injuries as they start to heal themselves. At least this way they’ll heal properly, then close his wound with stitches. “He’s going to be fine.” You say as Barry’s eyes flutter. “I’ll call you in the morning.”  
“Thanks Doc.”  
“Night Cisco.”  
“Night.” He hangs up then and Barry groans again then opens his eyes.   
“Hey Barry.”  
“Hi.” He looks up at you seemingly confused. “What happened?”  
“You got stabbed by ice and came here for medical attention. Can you stand?” You ask peeling the gloves off and standing up. You put your equipment into the sink and rinse it off. You’ll clean them in the morning. Glancing at the rug you give it up for a lost cause. With a soft grunt Barry stands.  
“You’re not going to tell anyone right?” He asks softly.   
“Of course not.” You shoot him a surprised look.   
“I just wanted to make sure.”  
“You think you can do the stairs?” He flies up them in the blink of an eye but you catch the wince.   
“Barry! You have to rest. If you don’t rest you won’t heal!” You scold and he grins sheepishly down at you.   
“Sorry.” You make your way up the stairs and grab your pillow and a blanket.   
“Get some sleep.” You say turning toward the stairs again.   
“Where are you going?”  
“Couch.”  
“No. I’ll take the couch.” He stops you with a gentle hand on your arm.   
“Barry. You were stabbed.”  
“I’m going to run up and down these stairs until you get in that bed.” He threatens and you stare at him for a moment wondering if he’s just stubborn enough to actually do it. He is.   
“Only if you join me.” You say and he nods then looks down at his apparel.   
“You wouldn’t happen to have something I could wear would you?”  
“Yea.” You dig in your dresser for a minute before tossing him a tshirt and a pair of basketball shorts. He’s got them on before you turn around. “Really Barry? What part of rest don’t you get?”  
“Sorry. Force of habit.” He grins sheepishly at you. You shake your head but can’t keep the small smile off of your face.   
“Let’s go to bed.” You say stifling a yawn, he nods and drops down on the bed you slide in next to him and settle in. You think he’s asleep until he wraps an arm around you and gently pulls you to him.   
“I need to know you’re safe.” He murmurs and you roll toward him then rest your head on his shoulder. You feel him press his lips to your forehead, “Thank you.”  
“Anytime.” You whisper back then fall into a content sleep.


	4. Metas

He didn’t have to tell you about her. You knew. He’d cried her name enough times in his sleep for you to know that he’d loved her. Iris. The woman the Flash couldn’t save. You didn’t talk about it, no one did. She’d been Barry’s girlfriend, Joe’s daughter, Wally’s sister. Caitlin and Cisco’s friend.   
He didn’t know you knew about her. He didn’t know that you knew that he was the Flash. He didn’t know that you were able to read minds.   
“Barry.” You whisper gently shaking him as he tosses and turns in the bed next to you. “Barry.” He flies up and out of the bed then sits down quickly so that you can’t help but stare at him in surprise.   
“Yea baby?” He mumbles, his voice thick with sleep.   
“You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?”  
“Yea. I’m sorry I woke you.”  
“You didn’t.” You lie. You can’t control your powers in your sleep. You’ve been experiencing this same dream with him every night for the past month. “I was awake.” You eye him cautiously, “Do you wanna talk about it?”  
“No.” His phone chirps and he pulls it off of the nightstand.   
“Barry this is the third time this week you’ve woken up from a nightmare.”  
“I know baby.” He says reading the message on his phone, “I gotta go. Joe needs me at a crime scene.” He presses a quick kiss to the top of your head before starting for the door. His fingers texting Joe back.   
“As Barry or the Flash?” You ask as he grabs his coat. He freezes as your words hit him.   
“What?”  
“You heard me.” He turns on his heels and stares at you. It takes every ounce of willpower you’ve got not to read his mind.   
“Me? The Flash.” He gives an anxious chuckle.   
“Don’t lie to me.” You snap, “You’re not the only meta in the room.”   
“You. You’re a meta-human?”  
“Yes.”  
“What can you do?”  
“Read minds.” He stares at you in disbelief, “I can control it, mostly, the only time I can’t is when I’m sleeping. I know you’re having nightmares about her, about that night. I know because I’m having them too Barry.” You blurt out, before he can run away.  
“I-.” His phone rings and he looks desperately from you to it.   
“Go. I’ll still be here when you get back. I’ll make some tea.” You tell him and before you can even blink he’s kissing you, one hand on the back of your head the other under your chin. Then he’s gone.   
You make the tea and wait for him to come home. It doesn’t take long, this time he comes home in the red flash suit and your jaw practically hits the floor he looks so good.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Why didn’t you tell me? And I love you.” He says coming toward you as he pulls off his mask.   
“It’s okay. I didn’t want to freak you out. And I love you too.”  
“Did we just have our first fight?” He asks, that crooked smile you adore on his face.  
“I think so.”  
“Then I should probably kiss you. You know, ‘kiss and make up’ and all.” He teases and you laugh.   
“What’s taking so long Flash?” You quip and he laughs before his lips collide with yours.


End file.
